


Smoking Break

by Askatosch, coplins, YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangs, And Dean likes to make things go boom, Because lets face it Michael likes to set things on fire, Gang War, M/M, Shit gets blown up, Slight Pyromania, Smoking, This is mostly just them smoking and talking though, mention of murder, well flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askatosch/pseuds/Askatosch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: The gangs of Cain and Abel have been at war for a while now – until Dean has a great idea to end Abel's gang once and for all. What he doesn't expect is someone more important than Cain to take an interest in what's happening.





	Smoking Break

**Author's Note:**

> So ... a thing happened. It all started with Askatosch posting [this sketch of Michael smoking](https://askatosch.tumblr.com/post/170279518309/smoking-break-pencil-sketch). Then Coplins got the idea to add Dean. And she wanted a oneshot to go with the drawing, but her writing oneshots is something that mostly doesn't happen, because they always expand into beautiful detailed verses that grow to around 100k words super fast. (This is a good thing in my opinion, but apparently it's a lot of work ;-P ) That's why she asked me, if I could write a oneshot for it. And if two of my favorite people ask me to work on a project with them, I'm not going to say no.

This is Dean’s favorite part. When he gets to push the button and everything goes up in flames. Just a few more second now. He holds his breath and waits for the right moment.

They’re all watching from an abandoned building near by. It was almost too easy. Abel’s boys had spotted the crates with weapons Dean and his gang had seemingly left while they fled, and carried them straight into their headquarter. Just like the fucking Trojans. It’s almost like none of them had watched that movie with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom and the huge fucking wooden horse. Gullible idiots.

Well, whatever. The remote detonator for the explosive charge that’s hidden between the weapons is warm in Dean’s hand. His thumb caresses the button. He looks to Cain, who still has his hand up in a gesture that tells Dean to wait, mark red on the inside of his arm. He’s probably counting in his head, estimating how long it takes them to get the crate just where they want it. Then he starts the countdown, curling one finger after the other into a fist.

4

3

2

1

Dean hits the button, holds his breath.

The distant detonation comes a moment later.

The building shakes, and for a moment it looks like that’s it. Dean starts to wonder, if they’d overestimated the structural integrity of the building, but then the first wall caves in, the ceiling falls. That sets a chain reaction in motion, makes the whole thing collapse like a house of cards.

The shockwave hits them just when Dean marvels at the seeming slowness of it all, at the way big structures always go down so gracefully. It makes the ground under his feet shake and dust rain down on them. Neither he nor Cain react, though. They just stand, watching, until everything vanishes behind the dust clouds billowing up.

Cain pats Dean’s shoulder, and Dean preens a bit under the gang leader’s non-verbal praise. This was his plan, and it worked perfectly. “Come,” Cain says. “Let’s see if some of them got out.”

Dean reaches for his gun and nods.

* * *

They meet the others a bit later in another abandoned building. Cain had positioned lookouts all around their mark, making sure no one gets away. They all worked in pairs, like him and Cain, and they all slowly arrive at their designated meeting place now. Most of them Dean knows, but they still show their mark to get entry. There’s only one guy Dean hasn’t seen before. Dark hair, slim built, pretty handsome. He has no mark on the inside of his arm, but Cain waves him in anyway. So a new recruit being tested?

Dean watches the guy curiously. They’re still waiting for some people, so there’s not much to do. The guy leans against a wall, sliding down along it, looking pretty chill for someone who just went on their first mission. There’s a bit of blood on his shirt, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Either a natural or he’s done things like this before. Dean likes people like that. Everyone gets the jitters now and then, of course, but if you’re all shaken after a simple job, you should probably rather earn your money by asking people if they want fries with that.

The guy digs for a pack of cigarettes in his pockets and pulls one out, places it between his lips. Maybe Dean should check the new recruit out. He saunters over, pulling a lighter from his pocket. He crouches down and holds the lit lighter out without a word. The guy leans forward until the tip of the cigarette is engulfed in the flame, takes a drag, then leans back blowing smoke upwards. Every single movement is graceful and precise. If he fights the same way, he’ll probably make it far. “Thanks,” he says.

“You’re welcome.” Dean moves to sit next to the guy, leaning his back against the concrete wall. By now he’s more than just a little bit curious about the new addition. “I’m Dean.”

“Michael.” For a moment a faint smile is the only thing that tells Dean that he’s not annoying his new acquaintance, then Michael holds the pack of cigarettes out to him. Okay, actually welcome then.

Dean takes one and side-eyes Michael while he lights it. Handsome, chill, and graceful. With his luck probably not into guys, but Cain usually doesn’t pick homophobic shitheads for his gang, so it can’t hurt to try.

“Liked the show today?” Dean asks.

That makes Michael smile, which makes Dean almost as proud as Cain’s pat on the back. “It’s a pity there wasn’t much in that building that could’ve burned,” the other man says, though.

For a moment, Dean goes still, only slowly exhaling smoke. Handsome, chill, graceful, and with exactly the right kind of mindset. No way Michael can also be into dudes, because that’d make him just way too perfect. Dean goes for a wink and a smile anyway. “I’ll try better next time.”

“So, you’re the the one who came up with this?” Michael leans away from the wall a bit, more towards Dean, cigarette for the moment seemingly forgotten between his fingers. He looks genuinely interested.

Dean shrugs, trying to play it humble, but Michael’s eyes on him like that make him want to boast. “When I suggest something, Cain listens to me.”

He’s a bit disappointed when Michael just gets that faint smile again, as if he’s said something amusing. “And you like blowing things up?”

Well, at least he still seems interested. Dean takes another drag from his cigarette. “And setting things on fire. In all ways imaginable.”

That makes Michael lift an eyebrow. “In all ways imaginable?”

Dean just grins, hope he gets the double meaning.

The next moment, though, there are rapid footsteps outside the open doorway. The guys standing guard there perk up, weapons ready. Michael drops his cigarette to go for his gun, while Dean puts his own cigarette between his lips, before he does the same. They’re both halfway on their feet – and that’s an impressively fast reaction for a new guy – when Ramiel comes to an abrupt stop in the doorway. Dean relaxes again, but only slightly.

“Azazel is hurt,” Ramiel bursts out. “Had to leave him in a hiding place down the street. Need some backup.”

“Cole, Benny,” Cain says from where he’s standing by the windows. It doesn’t need anything else. Cole and Benny get up, and a moment later their footsteps fade away in the depths of the building.

Dean and Michael settle back on the floor. “This’ll take a while longer than I though.” With the cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth Dean digs for his metal flask. He takes the cigarette between his fingers, takes a big gulp from the flask, offers it to Michael. The other man eyes it skeptically for a moment.

“Good whiskey,” Dean explains. “Only the best for celebrating a job well done.”

Michael chuckles. “You shouldn’t drink good whiskey out of a flask, but I admit, it wouldn’t have been practical to bring a bottle and a glass.” He takes the offered flask and drinks.

Dean takes another drag from his cigarette, watches Michael’s lips wrap around the opening of the flask. Michael sets the flask down again, nods approvingly, tongue darting out to catch a droplet on his lower lip. And the way he keeps his eyes on Dean while he’s doing it could imply some kind of interest. Dean barely dares hope.

“Not bad.” Michael hands the flask back, and Dean closes it, keeping it in his right.

For a moment Michael eyes the cigarette he’s dropped, then he digs out the pack again and takes out a new one.

“So,” Dean asks, “what did you do before this?” With the way he’s behaving, there’s no way he didn’t do something sketchy before Cain recruited him. And sue Dean for being nosy. Michael can just tell him it’s none of his business, if he doesn’t want to share.

“Before …?” For a moment Michael looks confused, then the biggest smile so far appears on his face. “Oh.” He doesn’t say anything else, just puts the cigarette pack away. Not in the sharing mood then. Oh well ...

Dean looks around for the lighter, and finds it on the floor between them. When he reaches for it, though, there’s suddenly Michael’s hand on his, keeping it in place. His skin is warm, and Dean can feel callouses on the places you’d expect from someone who has a lot of practice handling a gun. Michael’s eyes lock with his, and he leans towards Dean, while he puts the cigarette between his lips.

Today must be his lucky day. Dean grins, while he leans forward himself. He touches the tip of his cigarette to Michael’s without taking it from his mouth. Michael never breaks eye contact, while the ember glow passes from one tip to the other. He stays leaned into Dean’s personal space, blowing smoke in his face when he speaks again. “I’ve been doing this for quite a while already.”

Dean blinks, leaning back a little. “You don’t have a mark.” He points towards his own with the flask, then to Michael’s clearly unmarked arms.

That gets him one of those amused smiles. Michael shifts away from the wall a bit. “Do me a favor and take a look at my back.”

Oh no. He’s misjudged the situation pretty spectacularly, hasn’t he? With a sinking feeling, Dean puts the flask on the ground next to the lighter, then hesitates. Michael pulls his knees towards himself, resting his elbows on top of them, watching Dean still with that amused smile on his face. By now Dean isn’t sure anymore if it’s the good kind or the bad kind of amusement. “Come on.”

Well, since this is kinda an invitation to partially undress Michael, it can’t be that bad, can it? And since he’s already fucked up anyway, why not see where this leads? So Dean scoots closer and places his now free hand at the small of Michael’s back, hooking his thumb under the hem of his shirt. He pulls it up a bit, watches Michael’s reaction carefully. He could’ve sworn the smile is getting bigger, and Michael definitely leans a bit into the touch. Playing games, huh? Well, two people can do that. Dean makes a point of dragging fingertips over bare skin, while he bunches the fabric up at the level of Michael’s shoulder blades. A faint shiver runs through Michael’s body.

The next moment Dean takes a sharp breath. “Fuck me …”

There are wings tattooed on Michael’s back, three of them, and Dean knows what that means. All of his boldness leaves him all of a sudden. He lets go of the shirt, and it falls back into places, while Michael straightens up. “What the fuck is a –” Dean starts, but Michael lifts a finger to his lips.

“Don’t tell the others.” He looks like he finds the whole situation hilarious. Well, good for him. It’s not him who has to be afraid about having overstepped big time. Dean knows in theory that there’s someone above Cain, someone who most people on his level never get to see. There are only rumors about Lucifer and his brothers. And Lucifer is the only one Cain sometimes talks about. The one he gets orders from now and then. Dean had only been vaguely aware of the other three until now.

“You’re –” Dean starts again, only a whisper this time. 

“Dean,” Michael interrupts him, “I’m here to have some fun. Don’t spoil it for me, will you?”

Dean takes a deep breath and finally nods. Apparently he hadn’t done anything wrong so far, otherwise Michael wouldn’t still be smiling. So that’s a plus. Now he just has to keep not doing anything wrong. Suddenly that seems harder than it sounds.

Hastily, he takes another drag from his cigarette. “So,” he finally manages. “Your idea of fun is blowing things up?”

“And setting them on fire,” Michael adds. “In all ways imaginable.”

Dean almost chokes on smoke, not sure, if he’s about to have a panic attack or go into a laughing fit. In the end, he tries for a weak laugh as soon as he can breath again. “Dude, that pick-up line wasn’t very good when I used it. It feels way beneath you.”

Michael smiles again. “I feel like it gets the point across pretty well.”

“Fair enough,” Dean agrees. He feels his courage coming back slowly, and he leans closer to Michael again, cigarette completely forgotten in his hand. “I assume Cain knows who you are?”

Michael hums in confirmation.

“What do you think how much it’d screw with him, if I kissed you?”

Michael grins. “Let’s find out.”


End file.
